Stranded
by Master Noble
Summary: Cortana is doing her checks when she finds something surprising. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

Cortana sighed. 5 years since the ark and they were no closer to UNSC controlled space than they were then. She had avoided rampancy by deleting any unnecessary data, but made a copy of it and put it on a dumb A.I. clone. She checked Master Chief's vitals and, seeing that they were O.K, checked the radar. Surprisingly, there was a dot on the radar. Cortana checked the ship. It was a UNSC frigate. The name was out of view. She sent a transmission, saying "This is CTN0452-9 contacting the nearby UNSC frigate. Me and the Master Chief are stranded in the back half of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn."

The frigate replied "No need for formality, we are both stranded. This is Serina, Shipboard A.I. of the Spirit of fire."


	2. Chapter 2

When Serina got Cortana's message, she woke the crew, sent a response and prepare a cup of the captain's favourite tea all at once.

"Captain, something has happened." She said

. "What's the date" asked Anders.

"April 22 2557."

"So we've been frozen for 26 years!" shouted Alice, the Spartan 1.

"I'm afraid so. Back on subject, we have, or I have, made contact with another UNSC frigate. Or rather, half of a frigate." Said Serina.

"Half?" inquired Anders.

"Don't ask. I'm steering us to the remains of the frigate, known as the forward unto dawn."

Author note: I will update in a week


	3. Chapter 3

The chief had awoken from the cyro-tube 2 minutes ago, and Cortana had done her checks.

"No sign of freezer burn, and the armour is still running perfectly. I've run my checks, and the Frigate that contacted us, the spirit of fire, seems to have gone missing in 2531 or so. We should go meet them, their sending a group to meet us. "

"Good to know Cortana." replied the chief.

After another 5 minutes, Cutter, Anders and the 3 Spartans arrived in the docking shuttle

"Hello" greeted Douglas.

What's happened since 2552 worth knowing, Master Chief?" Inquired Cutter

"The covenants leaders, the prophets, are dead; the Elites have defected and joined humanity; they were replaced by brutes; the covenant found earth, but were driven off; a parasite called the flood attacked us, but were eliminated by the destruction of a Forerunner artefact and the military casualties have skyrocketed. Have you found out anything interesting?"

"No, as you already know about the flood and the forerunner."

"Captain," called Serina "I've detected another ship inbound. It's a few days away, and our radio is broken. We will have to fix it before we can contact them, so I suggest we have a look at the new technologies they have. I wonder if they finished the Bombardier yet."

Author notes: The bombardier. I'm planning big things for that idea. Its basically a scarab with a M.A.C Cannon and several long-distance flame throwers and two flame grenade launchers

I accept that I made a mistake and Alice is a Spartan ll. On an entirely unrelated note, sadistic writer 2010 has no life.

The chapters get bigger later, and this is my first fanfic, so don't complain

I apologise for releasing it late, I had a busy week


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been a while, but I have a trip to go on, so I'm doing everything I would have done during the time I'm away. _

As it happens, master chief had the plans for a prototype bombardier, and the spirit of fire had all the required components. A scarab, a mini Mac and several flamethrowers. And the chief was happy to show Anders and the Spartans the new technologies while Serina and Cortana entertained themselves by building the bombardier. Anders loved the energy shields, Alice loved the new turrets, Douglas loved the lock on rocket launcher and Jerome loved a prototype weapon design that Cortana made while she was bored, a Spartan rifle, a Spartan laser that has more range and less charge time.

Suddenly, a brute controlled ship came out of slip space and fired, causing the spirit of fire and forward unto dawn to plummet onto a previously cloaked forerunner installation.


End file.
